


A fantastic dream

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry has a naughty dream about his master, Liam decides to treat the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fantastic dream

**Author's Note:**

> A small lirry story for everyone. Please excuse any mistakes as I am currently hungover after a hen party in Newcastle. (Very good night, but feel like death all day) x

It was a warm and calm night in the payne mansion. Liam Payne was fast asleep in his large room with his youngest slave Harry beside him. The boy had been so good all day he had decided to spend the night with Harry. They didn't do much, they watched Love Actually (even though it wasn't Christmas yet) and kissed a little, eventually master and slave were fast asleep next to one another, both tired after a long day with Harry cuddling his master, feeling comfort in the older man.

The peace was disturbed when Liam had woken up hearing groaning. He woke up thinking Harry was touching himself. There was a strict rule for the slaves not to touch themselves unless their master gave them permission. Liam was about to scold Harry for what he was doing when he noticed Harry was still fast asleep, but he was moaning in his sleep. The younger boy was turning in his sleep as he moaned out loud. "Daddy." He moaned out loud, making Liam smile, Harry was having a dirty dream about his master. 

Liam tried to stop laughing as he watched his precious slave moaning his sleep. He could see Harry's dick was fully hard, dreaming of his master. Liam couldn't help himself as he saw his slave's fully erect dick, he wanted to make his boy feel so good. Liam decided to treat his boy as he touched Harry's dick, making the boy moan more. 

Liam started to give Harry a hand job, going slow at first. "Daddy." Harry called in his sleep as Liam went a little quicker. Liam saw a little pre cum coming from Harry's penis, knowing the boy was already very close. "You enjoying yourself?" Liam whispered even though he knew Harry wouldn't here him. "Like getting all worked up for daddy to watch." Harry was now turning in his sleep, groaning out loud at the pleasure. Usually, Liam would give his permission for his slaves to come, but tonight he decided to let Harry come all by himself. Soon enough, Harry came all over his chest, whimpering out loud.

When the younger boy had finished, Liam got a little cloth from the bathroom and wiped his slave's chest clean. When he was done, Liam gave Harry a kiss on the lips and whispered, 'I love you' to him. Liam laid down next to the boy and got him in his arms, holding him close, just admiring his beautiful boy. He didn't care that Harry was having a naughty dream, he couldn't control how the boy thought or what he enjoyed in his sleep. So Liam had thought it would be nice for his boy to enjoy his dream exactly how he wanted it. And in the morning when Harry had told his master about his amazing dream that felt so real, Liam just smiled at his slave and didnt tell him anything, letting him enjoy his fantastic dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Question of the day: what do you all think of nick Grimshaw in this series? Do you like that he is an arse or do you think I'm being too harsh on him? X


End file.
